Big Time Dance Competition
by ShaynaBee123
Summary: All Temperance wants is to spend her summer doing what she loves, dancing. Pair that with Big Time Rush and her crazy best friend, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**First post on Fan Fiction! :) I hope y'all like this.. The future chapters will be longer, I promise :)  
>Anywho, I don't own Big Time Rush (sadly).<br>Enjoy and please please please please please please let me know what you think! kthxbyee.**

I laid on the floor of the dance studio, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it. My mind was elsewhere. That's how it always had been. I was pretty ADD when it came to being bored, which rarely happened to begin with.  
>I rolled over lazily and looked over my application for my summer performing arts camp.<p>

_WAYBROOK PERFORMING ARTS  
>Thank you for your interest in Waybrook Performing Arts Summer Intensive. We cannot wait to have you join us this summer! <em>

_Name: __Temperance Barker__  
>Age: <em>_16__  
>DOB: <em>_December 31, 1994__  
>Grade Admitted To: <em>_12th__  
>Proposed Major: <em>_Dance__  
>Proposed Minor: <em>_Music (Piano)_

_Male/Female: __Female_

_Full Legal Name-  
>Middle: <em>_Annabelle__  
>First: <em>_Temperance__  
>Last: <em>_Barker__  
>Nickname: <em>_Temp, Tabby_

_CABIN:__ 42__  
>COUNSELOR: <em>_Josh Richard_

_Enclosed is all of your information about Waybrook. Please read over your guidelines carefully. Any misconduct on campus will result in a termination of your signed contract with our school.  
>We will see you at registration on: May 28<em>_th__, 2011 between 8:00 a.m. and 12:00 p.m._

_Thank You!_

I smiled. I got in.

"TEMPERANCE!" My friend Macy yelled from the doorway, scaring me half to death and pulling me out of my thought process. My head snapped up and my neck popped in the process. No one came up to the studio on a Sunday and certainly not at 10:23. Well, besides me.  
>Macy ran into the room, her red velvet colored hair bouncing around her heart shaped face. She held a piece of marigold yellow paper in her hand, just like my acceptance letter.<p>

"Mace, what are you doing here?" I asked, still not standing up.

"I have big news!" She said excitedly, still bouncing.  
>I looked at her boredly as I waited for her to continue. Boredly? Is that a word? Whatever, that's how I do most everything that doesn't involve dance. Boredly.<p>

"Well?" I urged.

" I got accepted to Waybrook this summer!" She jumped up and down squealing.

I stood up and hugged her. "Congrats! Me too."

"EEEEEEP! What cabin are you in?"

I picked my letter up off of the floor. "Umm.. 43? No, 42."

"Oh. Em. Gee. We are in the same cabin!"

"Well, duh. We mailed our applications at the same time. "

"Temperance, this is going to be the summer of dreams. We have 3 days until we leave. Wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"I have to work here tomorrow until 8:30 but we could go in the morning? Who needs school?"

"No one! Let's do it."

It didn't really matter if we went to school this week anyway. It was the last week of school. Even some of the teachers didn't show up.  
>I walked out to my car after saying goodnight to Macy. I had a light blue, 2011 Ford Explorer. This thing was my baby. I drove back to my house, parked my car in the warm garage and went inside, carrying my huge dance bag over my shoulder. I dropped it on the floor of the kitchen where my mom was baking brownies.<br>"Momma, you do realize it's a little late for brownies.. Right?" My mother was always cooking. It didn't matter if it was nearly midnight. It was brownie time in her mind I suppose.  
>"Yes, Tab, I do realize that. These aren't for us. They're for the other teachers at the school."<br>I nodded, pretending I actually knew what she was talking about.  
>"So.. I got my acceptance letter to Waybrook this morning and-"<p>

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! Honey that's fantastic! And look, just for that, you get a brownie at midnight." She handed me the scorching hot brownie on a paper towel. I set it down on the counter to avoid third degree burns on my hands.

"Well, I didn't tell you sooner because I spent the entire second half of my day at the studio working."

"Geez, honey. You'd think as much time as you put in up there Mrs. Pat would sign you on as a co-owner or something by now." She smiled at me. My mom was such a mom.

"Yeah, well. I won't be there this summer anyway so I'll be ok. But maybe you could talk to her about that. That'd look pretty great on college applications."  
>She laughed loudly, obviously not caring that my dad and two brothers were already sound asleep.<p>

"Go to bed. You've got a lot to do these next couple of days."  
>I nodded, kissed her cheek, and bolted up the stairs.<p>

As I was getting ready for bed, Macy called me.  
>"Hey. What's up?"<br>"Nothing much.. I just wanted to ask if you've looked through your info packet for Waybrook yet."  
>"No, I just got home a little while ago. I wasn't even planning to look at it until tomorrow morning. Why?"<br>"Maybe you should look at it now. Goodnight Tabby! Love ya."  
>Click.<br>What the hell just happened?

I walked back to my bedroom and picked up the ginormous manila envelope off of my bed and dumped it out infront of me.  
>I dug through everything until I found something that looked interesting.<br>Right there, on the front of a red and purple folder was a number, just like the ones you wear for dance competitions. I opened up the folder and my eyes basically popped out of my head. Clear as day on a sheet of paper was the guidelines for the Big Time Rush Dance Comp.  
><em>What is this? <em>I thought. Big Time Rush. Nothing more that four guys who are conceited, self centered, assholes who think they're all that and more.  
>I looked over the information they gave me.<p>

_Hello! Big Time Rush is very pleased to announce our new dance competition taking place at the Waybrook Performing Arts Camp in summer 2011. All dancers involved with the classes at the camp will be required to participate with their own choreography the first Friday night of the camp. The boys of BTR will be your celebrity judges! We are so stoked for this summer. The guys will be attending the camp all summer, so everyone will have a chance to meet and greet.  
>Can't wait to see each and every one of your perform at your very best!<em>

_Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan_

Speaking of self centered..  
>I rolled my eyes. No way was I doing this stupid competition. I didn't care if everyone was 'required' to participate. I wasn't . I hated them. I hated their music. And right at the moment, I was planning to hate this camp.<p> 


	2. Arriving

**Ok, so I'm already posting the second chapter.. Yay me! I wanted to say thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I'm still trying to figure all of this out, but I think I've almost got it! This chapter is kind of rushed and I hate that.. But I realaly needed to get all of this out of the way. Anyway, please comment- any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :) The guys appear in this chapter, but they won't really be introduced until the next one. Just wanted to throw that out there.  
>I Don't Own Big Time Rush. Only their album. :D<strong>**  
>xoxo<br>Shay**

Today was the day. My clock flashed in blue led lights on the ceiling 4:55. Macy and I would be boarding our plane to Michigan in 2 hours and 20 minutes. I staggered out of my bed nearly tripping over Toby, my dads police dog.  
>"Dammit, Toby." I muttered. He didn't even move. Jerk.<br>I walked across the hall to the bathroom I shared with my older brother, Ashton. The counter was completely covered in his various colognes and shaving creams. It's a sad day when you realize your brother has more products than you.  
>I took a hot shower, savoring every minute of it. The last summer intensive I went to had no hot water. And we were in Maine. Lets just say even in the summer, nights get cold up north.<br>I dried my hair and let it fall like it wanted to. My hair and I had a good relationship. It knew if it was well behaved, I wouldn't burn it or tie it up. Wink wink.  
>I put on some neutral makeup. I could put more on later if I felt like it.<br>I shoved everything I owned in the bathroom into my gold shower caddy before putting it into one of the two giant suitcases in the hallway. My mother had stayed up with me last night helping me pack all of the clothes Macy had picked out for me. Macy might have been bipolar and slightly insane, but she was an amazing dancer, was an insane fahionista and my best friend.  
>I went back into my room to check for anything that didn't get packed. My pink and blue plaid messenger bag sat by the foot of my bed, filled with my notebooks and random items to keep me entertained on the plane. Remember? Extreme ADD when bored.<br>I stretched my arms over my head, captivating myself in the moment. I was always sad when I had to say goodbye to my room. My journals were tucked safely in the bottom of my underwear drawer, where my brother wouldn't dare to look. It seemed like no matter how old boys got, women's underwear drawers freaked them out.  
>I grabbed my sock monkey off of the bed, blew a kiss into the air of my room, threw my bag over my shoulder, and closed the door behind me.<br>I kicked my two suitcases down the stairs, not minding when it crashed at the bottom. My parents were already awake to drive me to the airport and my brother could sleep through a hurricane. Which he really had done before.  
>I walked to the kitchen and dumped all of my crap by the garage door.<br>"Good morning." I said, grabbing a cream cheese covered bagel off of my dad's plate.

"Well someone's happy for having to perform in front of her least favorite celebrities." he said casually.

See, my dad had been mocking me for the last two days about being secretly in love with Big Time freaking Rush. He barely ever remembered the name of the band. He was a dad after all.  
>I rolled my eyes and decided it would be easier to ignore him than argue. I wasn't a morning person to begin with.<p>

"Oh, Brad, you know she hates it when you mention her love of those boys." My mother scolded.

"MOM." I groaned. I hated it when she went all, subtle parental agreement. My mom didn't know the first thing about subtle.

"When do we need to leave? I told Mace I would meet her at 6:45."  
>My dad looked at his watch and the clock on the stove.<p>

"We can go now, but you might be a few minutes early."

I nodded. I would rather be early than late. Because if you're late you have to walk up to the other person being all awkward and basically saying "yeah I wanted to be here on time but I really didnt want to be here in the first place so yeah". Did I ever mention my mind worked in a weird way?  
>My mom and dad helped me drag everything out to my dad's Cadillac Escalade. My dad had an obsession with cars and this was his latest indulgence. I laid across the backseat, putting my earbuds in. I closed my eyes as Brandon Boyd's voice took me off into my own world. His voice was magic.<br>By the time we got to the airport it was 6:38. Not too shabby, daddy.  
>We walked through the airport, checked my bags in and when we reached the terminal I spotted Macy's red hair. She was sitting, bouncing up and down, while her parents watched. They were used to her abnormal behavior I guess.<p>

"We're going to Michigan, Temp! MICHIGAN! Can you believe it? I can't! Gosh this is so exciting!" She was talking before we were even close enough to hear.

I looked to Mr. West. "Did you give her coffee?"

He sighed. "She drank it before I could stop her. I swear."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I went to stop my bouncing friend. One thing about Macy was that she could never drink coffee. The last time she had coffee was around Christmas time when she bolted around our high school saying random lines from the movie Elf.

"Macy, calm down ya freak. You're spazzing out." I laughed as I held down her shoulders.

"The coffee was good Tabs! You should've tried it!" she was starting to vibrate.

Our parents were talking about some dinner they were going to next weekend at the country club. They had wanted me to go, but in all honesty, I'd rather dance.  
>"Flight 177 to Detroit is now boarding." the brunette flight attendant said happily. I could tell she hadn't had much sleep and was running on pure will power. I suddenly admired her.<br>I slung my bag over my shoulder and linked arms with Macy as we hugged our parents.

"Have fun this summer sweetie." My mom said, hugging me tightly.

"Just don't have to much fun with those Big Time Rush boys." My dad added, pinching my cheek.

"DAD! We're in public!" I said smacking his hand out of my face. He just laughed as Macy gave him a hug.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Daddy Barker! I'm gonna take good care of her this summer. I'll keep her out of trouble." Macy said with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Uh.. Thanks, Macy. That makes me feel.. A lot better." My dad said. He knew Macy, and he knew how Macy could be.

I smiled and hugged Mr. and Mrs. West before Macy pulled me toward the door.

We skipped onto the plane, ignoring the annoyed glances we received from the first class passengers. Snobby folk I tell ya.  
>Luckily, this was one of those planes that only had three seats on either side, and we had the two inside seats. Due to Macy's fear of heights, I got the window seat.<br>The flight was normal. Nothing too exciting happened. Macy slept most of it as her caffeine high wore off. I spent the most of the flight listening to Regina Spektor and writing in my notebook. I never told anyone what I wrote. Just random thoughts that came into my head. And for those of you thinking it- It's NOT about Big Time Rush.  
>When we got off of the plane, we got our bags and headed to the car rental place. We got a green jeep wrangler. Hell to the fucking yes.<br>It was a 4 hour drive from Detroit to the camp. Again, Macy slept for the first hour and I cranked Imogen Heap to keep myself awake as I drove.

"You have such a weird taste in music. It's so random." Macy mumbled from the passenger seat.

"If you're just going to criticize my musical taste, I'll turn on Lady Gaga." I said happily.

"Oh God no!" she yelled. No one hated Lady G more than Macy West.

I laughed loudly at her response.  
>"Bitch." she mumbled. I only laughed louder in her general direction.<p>

We stopped at some random McDonalds to get lunch. The girl behind the counter had that 'I hate my job, and you' attitude. So I decided to have fun with her. I ordered a really complicated salad, and then spent about 5 minutes questioning her about their burger meat. When she started to call the general manager, I gave up. It's not fun when you get people who actually have to know the answers to those kinds of questions.  
>We could've been in the worst part of Michigan and never known it.<br>We walked out to the car with our chicken nugget mighty kids meals. No matter your age, you know you still have to play with the toy just to see what it does. You just have to.  
>I got a Power Ranger that kicked it's leg in the air. Macy hung hers on the mirror.<br>We continued our trek with Macy behind the wheel. As insane as she was, she was actually a better driver than me. We blasted Jay Sean through my iPhone and talked about life. It was fun, not being anywhere near Atlanta and all of it's drama. We felt free.  
>When we got to the camp, it was buzzing with the arrival of the students. Our new home for the next three months. Waybrook Performing Arts Camp. Macy squeezed my hand.<p>

"You ready for this?" she said excitedly.

I took a deep breath. "Camp, yes. Big Time Rush, no."

She sighed. "Get over yourself, Temperance. You're gonna win that competition and you know it. So just deal with it."

I rolled my eyes. "Ya know, you can win it just as easily."

"But you have the passion. Even when you don't give a crap about winning, you still have the passion."

I couldn't deny that. I did have passion. I had the drive to win even when I didnt really care to. I was a competitive person in my own right.

We got out of our lovely rental car and walked to the main office, where registration was supposed to be. As we passed the window on the front side, I noticed a bunch of girls (and even some guys I might add) trying to fight to get closest to the window. I could barely make out several figures all lounged around what appeared to be an office.  
>We walked into the main part of the building where several tables were set up.<br>A middle aged woman with orangey colored hair and funky 80's styled makeup waved us over.  
>"Hey there! I'm Tammy. Are you gals here to sign in?"<br>We both nodded as she looked down her list.  
>"Name's please?"<p>

"Temperance Barker." I said simply.

"Macy West."

"Ok! Well you're both going to be in cabin 42 with Camille Harvey and Josie Taylor. Your counselor will be Josh Richard. He isn't staying in your cabin, he'll be staying with the guys on your team."

"Wait.. Our. Team?" Macy sounded confused.

Tammy smiled. "It's part of our summer. There are 8 teams, Blue, Orange, Red, Yellow, Purple, White, Black and Green. You're on the blue team, and so are cabins 41 and 43. Josh is your counselor and captain. When you aren't in class there will be an ongoing competition between each team. Keeps you on your toes the entire summer so no one gets lazy."

We both nodded slowly. Acting like we understood.

"Anyway, Josh should meet you at your cabin. Here are your team shirts. You'll be required to wear these to all bonfires or team events. All of that is explained in the information I just gave you. Have a great summer!" she said, signaling for us to leave.  
>We said our thanks before walking back outside.<p>

"Well she was friendly." I commented.

"Did you know anything about the competition? I wonder what that's all about." Macy still sounded confused. But then again, she was usually confused about everything.

"Well I think it's just what she told us. To keep us on our toes and out of trouble. But I do wonder how extreme it can get."  
>All in all, it sounded like it could be fun.<br>We got our bags out of the Jeep and started down the concrete path toward the cabins.  
>As we were passing the main office again, we heard screaming girls. As soon as we stopped walking, the four boys of Big Time Rush walked out of the offices. The tallest one had silky looking brown hair. He looked like how I would picture Justin Bieber in a few years. The second tallest had shaggy blonde hair that was just a little bit shorter than the brunette's and hidden under a grey beanie. The next one was paler than the others with spikey, blackish-brown hair. And the last one was Latino, with russet skin and short, jet black hair.<br>The shorter one, Logan I think was his name, was talking to the fans.

"Can someone tell me where our cabin is? 41?" several girls squealed before leading them in the direction of their cabin.  
>My breath caught in my throat.<p>

"Macy?" I said, evenly.

"Yes?"

"What cabins did Tammy say were on our 'team'?"

Macy thought for a second. "Oh! 41 and 43 why do you.. Ohh.."  
>"Shit."<p> 


	3. Challenge

**Happy Thursday!  
><strong>**Third chapter! I hope this is pretty good.. I'm having fun writing it :) And a couple of notes-  
>1) I picture Macy looking like Ariana Grande from Victorious, same hair and such.<br>2) I'm basically just using the performing arts camp I used to go to as the setting. Love that place.  
>Soo I hope y'all enjoy this, no reviews yet :'( sadface. But we shall see :)<br>xoxo  
>Shay<strong>

I growled to myself as we walked to cabin 42, trying to keep a safe distance from the over-the-top fan girls in front of us. Seriously? There screeches were giving me a headache.  
>Thankfully, they stopped at cabin 41 and we managed to get by without any physical harm. I hadn't even met these guys and I was already sick of them.<br>The cabin was small. Three bunk beds despite only 4 girls staying in it, and the wood paneled walls were covered in pen and marker scrawls from campers before us. Our roommates were already there.

Camille was the brunette, her bag had her name on it. She was pretty and you could tell her dark hair was naturally wavy.  
>Josie was a head taller and had tanned skin. Her dirty blonde hair was stick straight and her eyebrows were too dark to make it look natural, but she somehow pulled it off.<p>

"Hi!" Macy yelled as soon as we got through the door, just like I knew she would.

"Hi! I'm Camille!" Camille said in the same tone. Maybe they would get along well.

"Josie. But please call me Jo. I hate my name." Jo said. She sounded beyond bored.

"I'm Temperance and this is Macy. Where are y'all from?"

"We're from Phoenix." Jo said happily, seeming to be more interested in the conversation, "How about you guys?"

"Atlanta. Born and raised. Well, actually, Temperance lived in Italy for three years from when she was 8 til she was 11, but then she moved back to Atlanta because of her mom's job- she's a college professor- and then they came back so it was all happy! And-"

"Macy, we've got a whole summer sweetheart." I said putting and hand on her shoulder.

She just laughed at me and smiled, nodding.

We pulled all of our junk into the cabin and I tossed my messenger bag on the top bunk of the bed on the left wall. Camille had the top on the back wall and Jo had the bottom of that one.  
>Macy followed my lead and threw hers on the top bunk of the right wall, plopping down onto the bottom bunk.<br>I kicked my huge suitcases under the bottom bunk. I could get that sorted out later.. or whenever I felt like it.

"So do you guys know any details of the BTR dance comp?" Macy asked, calming down from her story telling.

Jo shrugged. "I'd rather not think about it. I'm not competing."

"Why?" I asked, covering the interest in my voice. Maybe there was a juicy story here.

"I fractured my ankle three weeks ago. I'm still on crutches and I have like 4 more weeks until I can even start conditioning again."

"Damn. That sucks. Sorry." I mumbled. It was only then that I noticed the gigantic neon green cast that covered her entire foot and half of her shin.  
>Damn Temp. Way to be observant.<p>

I made my bed up with my light blue sheets and green fleece blankets, setting sock monkey on my pillow. Macy's bed was completely covered in pink everything. Pink sheets, pink pillows, pink ribbons decorating the sides. It was typical Macy. She wandered over to my side, hangning Tiffany blue colored ribbons from the posts of the bed. When I realized what she was doing, she gave me the 'shut the hell up and let me have my fun' look.  
>Jo and Camille's beds were normal and kind of boring. Floral print blankets and sheets. Snore. I'd never say that to them however.<p>

A man who looked like he would be that 'cool dad' came through the door. He wasn't really that tall and had grayish black hair, sun tanned skin, and wore a blue t-shirt just like the ones we receive at check in.

"Hello ladies! How are we doing today?" he said clapping his hands together.

We all chorused 'fine' and 'great' except for Macy who yelled 'fabulous'.

"That's great to hear! First off, I want to give each of you your team wristband." Josh produced four royal blue wristbands from his pocket and handed one to each of us. "These are just going to help you identify people who are on your team when you aren't in uniform."

We all put them on, snapping the buttons and securing them. They weren't like normal, paper wristbands you normally get at a camp. They were some sort of silky material that looked to be pretty expensive. Who knows. We probably paid for them and didn't know it. Too late now!

"Alright, well we have the opening night bonfire tonight where each team will get their first challenge for this week. So everyone has to be there. That won't be until after dinner. Dinner is at 6 sharp so feel free to wander the campus until then. I'll meet you at the mess hall for dinner."  
>He smiled at all of us before turning and leaving.<p>

"He's so nice!" Macy said happily as he left. She thought anyone who walked by was nice.

I laughed and pulled her off of the bed. "Let's go explore. Cam, Jo, you guys wanna come?"

"No thanks.. Maybe later?" Camille said, smiling.

I nodded before dragging Macy out the door into the summer sun.  
>The camp was a good size, with 26 cabins lining the gravel road on either side. The numbers were in a completely random order that made no sense.<br>We walked down toward the huge waterfront of Lake Michigan with a big, maroon colored lodge beside it. The sign on the door read DeMarcus Lodge. I peered through the window to see ballet barres and wall of mirrors. I wonder if that's where we'll be?  
>We walked around the lake, listening to the squish of our sandals in the mud. The dock was nice and looked brand new, 12 canoes hung off of it's sides and paddles were stuffed in bins along the edge.<br>This campsite was actually pretty cool. I still wasn't happy about being forced to do that competition, but maybe I could find a way to get out of it. It was Sunday, and the competition wasn't until Friday. I could fake sprain my ankle.. But then I wouldn't be able to go to any classes. Crap.

"Thinking about Big Time Rush?" Macy asked quietly. I gave her my signature bitch glare and she smiled.  
>"I knew it."<p>

"I'm not thinking about those arrogant jerks, Mace. I just don't want to do the stupid competition."

"Please. You'll do it even if you don't want to. Temperance Annabelle Barker never backs down from a challenge. Everyone knows that in the south and pretty soon, everyone at Waybrook will to. Do you even know what the prizes are?"

I hadn't thought about that and no one had told me. Were there any  
>Prizes at all? No telling.<br>We walked to the bonfire site and it was probably one of the neatest things I'd ever seen. There was the hole filled with wood that would be lit later tonight, around 30 large logs laid out as benches, and a huge wood stage. The ground was covered in wood chips.

"Temp! This is so cool!" Macy said a little too loudly, balancing on one of the logs. I hopped up beside her.

"I know, right? I could get used to this." I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. 3:43.

We hopped down and walked back up the road to the tennis and basketball courts. On the opposite side were soccer feilds and a pool past that.  
>Macy pulled her information packet out of her Coach shoulder bag. Why she would bring that to a camp is beyond me. I was the blonde. She was the brunette. Why was everything backward?<p>

"Here! Read this. I have to pee. Brb!" she bolted off, her flip flops nearly flying off of her feet. I sat down under one of the giant trees that lined the path we were on.  
>The sheet Macy had given me was the 'Camp Life: Beyond the Class' sheet. They'd given us so many papers to read. Did they honestly think I would do it?<p>

When you're not in class, students often ask 'what do we do in the evenings?'. A typical night with friends could be ordering a pizza, hiking the campus, or attending a concert, or enjoying a sundae at Melody Freeze, the canteen.  
>A dance is held every Thursday night for all students of all teams to mingle without worrying about the competition.<br>There are no classes on Thursdays, with the exception of rehearsals or a special practice.  
>Students are also encouraged to spend some free time cleaning your cabin and ensuring it is ready for the weekly inspections which will happen every Friday morning.<p>

Wow this camp sounded more and more fun! Weekly inspections? What, checking for crack heads?

"Hey! She's on our team!" I heard a male voice yell from my left. I looked up and almost choked. Four guys were walking down the path, eyes locked on me.  
>Daaaaaaaaaammit. I thought. I liked to drag things out in my mind. I kind of had that Lizzie McGuire mind. The little animated me was frantically cussing in that direction.<br>"Hey!" the Latino yelled, jogging over to me.

"Hi." I didn't even try to hide the venom in my voice. They didn't deserve what little kindness I had to offer.

The stopped in front of me, oblivious to their douchebagness.

"What's your name? Are you on blue team?" the blonde, Kendall I think, asked.

"Temperance. And no, I'm on orange team. But I beat some kid up and stole his wristband."

They exchanged a confused glance.

"Sarcasm." I said, standing up.

"Oh. Well anyway. You're on our team. So do you want to hang out with us?" the Justin Beiber one asked, obviously trying to sound seductive.

I laughed sharply. "Ha! No. I have better things to do. But it was so great to meet you guys."

"Well," Logan started, "You didn't even get our names, so you technically didn't meet us. We met you. I'm Logan." he said sticking his hand out. Who shakes hands anymore?  
>I shook it anyway, nodding awkwardly. What was I supposed to say? 'Well before you waste your time telling me your names I might mention I hate your guts.'<p>

The Latino stepped up, smiling a perfect, toothy smile. "Carlos Garcia." I shook his hand.

Next came the tall brunette.  
>"James Diamond." he said in a silky voice. I expected him to stick his hand out, but instead he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I whipped my hand back and smacked the side of his face, earning an extremely girlish scream that made me laugh.<br>The blonde walked up to me. "Kendall Knight." he said, laughing at his friend. His crooked grin was heart stopping. Wait, what?

"TEMPERANCE!" Macy yelled, running down the path and knocking me backward. "Don't hurt them! Please! We can't get kicked out of Waybrook on our first day!" she had me pinned against the tree, screaming in my face.  
>I could see the guys terrified expressions, James still clutching the side of his face.<br>"Macy, calm down. I was just meeting them." I spun her around to face the guys. "Macy this is Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall." for some annoying reason, I smiled on the last name.

"Oh Hiiii! I'm Macy West, Temp's best friend. We grew up in Atlanta together and have been best friends since the first grade! And-"

"Again? Macy, we have all summer." and now, with the addition of my new friends, that fact made me smile.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Shortly after our meeting, we walked back to the cabin to get ready for dinner. I didn't know how it worked and I was pretty sure we would have to go to the bonfire right after, so I put on my grey converse, matching grey colored shorts and my team shirt. Blues always made my hair look even blonder and my eyes look even greyer.

Macy had on her team shirt with white skinny jeans and royal blue converse. Might have to borrow those sometime.  
>She had her shiny brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. I just let my waves fall down to the middle of my back. I didn't really feel like fighting with it.<br>Camille helped Jo onto her crutches and we all walked together to the mess hall. I stayed on one side of Jo and Camille stayed on the other, just incase. She smiled at me in thanks.

When we reached the mess hall, the other students were just starting to arrive. It was set out buffet style, with a huge room that looked like a converted gymnasium covered in tables. I grabbed a tray and got whatever looked good. Some kind of lemon pepper chicken and a bunch of vegetables.  
>We walked to a table toward the back, and sat down.<p>

We all asked eachother random questions about our lives back home, what we enjoyed besides dance, things like that. I told Camille about my horses, which she seemed to be completely interested in.

About halfway through dinner, Josh walked up with the BTR boys in tow, along with 4 other guys I didn't know.

"Hey there, ladies!" Josh said happily, as he and all of the guys sat down. Kendall sat beside me and smiled. I nodded in response.

"Alright girls, these are the other members of the blue team! Tadas, Michael, TJ, and Alex. They're in cabin 43."

We all smiled and greeted eachother, learning names. I was great with faces, but I could barely remember the names of my family members, let alone people I meet.

Dinner went smoothly, everyone asked each other questions so any personal conversations that could get potentially awkward were avoided.  
>On the way out, I stopped Josh.<p>

"Shouldn't there be like 6 guys and 6 girls?" I asked straight forward.

He nodded. "There should, but there weren't enough registered to have it that way. Only one team is actually even."

Well now that that was all cleared up, we had to go see what our 'challenge' was for the week. I had no clue what that meant, or even what we were supposed to do. Was it a team thing? Or did the team have to select a person to do it? Confusion.

We all walked to the bonfire pit and sat in rows as teams. Macy was bouncing up and down beside me. Yep, she drank a coke with her dinner. Crap.

"Hey guys!" I recognized the woman on the stage as Tammy, the lady who checked us in. "Is everyone having a good time at Waybrook?"

Everyone yelled.

"I can't hear you! I said is everyone having a good time at WAYBROOK?"

We all screamed even louder. I'm sure my parents could hear us back in Atlanta.

"Alright well we have got a great first week planned for everyone! I just want you all to remember that this isn't just about your team, it's also about you and how you handle yourself this week. We're starting something new this summer. Along with the regular competition, we will also be having a point game. Whichever team at the end of the week has the most points, will get to have a private dance lesson with none other than, BIG TIME RUSH!"  
>Every girl screamed bloody murder.<p>

I looked over at Kendall who smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, anyone who breaks conduct will have points taken away from their team. And anyone who does something that the counselors see as great, will have points added to their teams total. Each team will start out with 100 points every Sunday. Is that clear?"

Everyone said yes, except for me who said 'Yes Ma'am'. What can I say? Southern girl born and raised.

"Now.. The moment you've all been waiting for.. You're first challenge!"

I was expecting screams from the crowd, but everyone stayed silent.

"You're first week challenge, is to paint your cabins in such a way that the world can see what your team's true passion is. It will be harder than a lot of you are probably thinking, so don't go getting cocky about it just yet. All of our counselors and head masters will be the judges, and it must be completed by this Friday night. Good luck!"

"Temperance? Don't you also have to choreograph something for the competition by Friday too?" Macy asked, her voice calm.

"Why yes, Mace. Yes I do." I said, smiling brightly at the challenge.


End file.
